Survive
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: A new girl come's to Ritsuka's school, when she sees Soubi, she claims to know him....what'll happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Shiki: Hey y'all, like how Rima is doing a Fruits Basket FF (yuck, wwaayy to sweet!!) I'm gonna do a Loveless FF, its based off of a dream I had!!!! Enjoy!!_

Ritsuka had been spacing out in class, when he heard the door slide open and barely heard small footsteps walk in, his cat ears twitched and he looked up.

"Class, this is our new transfer student Cecilia Daray and she'll be joining our class starting today." Shinonome-Sensei said once the class had quieted down. The girl had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back and piercing ice blue eyes that were distant, her ears were like a cats and were obsidian black, as was her tail, her skin was pale and she had on dark skinny jeans and a black shirt with a blood red rose design on it.

"It's Celia…." She whispered.

"But it says here that your name is Cecilia…." Shinonome-Sensei said.

"IT'S CELIA!!!!" The girl turned on the teacher and screamed. The class gaped at her in shock, the girl looked shocked and suddenly the anger in her eyes vanished. "I'm sorry…." She said while bowing.

"Oh it's okay…. You can go and sit next to Aoyagi-Kun…." Shinonome-Sensei said while gesturing to the empty seat next to Ritsuka. He looked at the girl indifferently and went back to looking out the window. Cecilia nodded and picked up her gray bag that she had dropped earlier and went to her seat, she sat down and looked at Ritsuka before taking out a book and reading silently. Soon enough school ended, Yuiko got up from her seat and walked over to Ritsuka and tried to hurry him along.

"Ritsuka-Kun….hurry up…. I want to talk to Soubi today!!!!" Yuiko said in a bratty tone.

"You're acting like a total brat!!" Cecilia said while slamming her book shut and standing up, anger in her eyes.

"That's mean Cecilia-Chan…!" Yuiko whispered while stepping behind Ritsuka.

"Yeah Cecilia stop being so bitchy and show some respect!!" Some girls said while surrounding her. Something seemed to change in the girls' eyes, and she shook her head before bowing respectfully.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings…." Cecilia whispered.

"Its okay Cecilia-Chan, Ritsuka-Kun let's go now!!" Yuiko said before pulling Ritsuka out of his seat and out of the room to the school gate where the blonde man was waiting. Cecilia looked at the three through the window with envy in her eyes, she gathered her things and left the room and started climbing down the stairs. She soon reached the school courtyard and everything went silent, apparently news of the foreign girl had spread fast.

"Hey Yuiko….!" Ritsuka said trying to hush the pink haired girl.

"Ritsuka hush I'm telling Soubi about the weird psycho foreign girl!! And then she called me a brat and all the girls stood up for me!! She threw a big fit about her name, and then goes and apologizes!! Isn't she weird Soubi?! She's so self centered!!" Yuiko said.

"Is that her….?" Soubi asked while looking at Cecilia who had stopped right behind Yuiko, tears in her eyes but not falling and her ears flat against her head. Yuiko turned around and looked shocked.

"Oh….Cecilia did you hear that….?" Yuiko asked.

"Oh I'm so self centered; you know you're so spoiled!!" Cecilia said on the brink of crying, she looked at Soubi and small recognition shown in her eyes. "Agatsuma Soubi….?!" She whispered.

"Yes….and who might you be….?" Soubi asked while taking out a cigarette.

"Never mind…. I need to get home…." Cecilia walked past Soubi and muttered. "It's not like you were one of my only friends nine years ago…." She ran off quickly.

"Soubi what was that all about!? Who was that?!" Ritsuka demanded.

"Ritsuka…. I'm not exactly sure…. But we need to find her now!! I did meet her nine years ago…. And if I recall correctly, she has a horrendous past…." Soubi said while starting to walk after the girl.

"Soubi, why do you care about her!?!" Ritsuka asked while following his fighter.

"If we talk to her, then maybe we can find out…. Because I don't remember all that much…." Soubi confessed. They started running seeing as the girl was no longer in sight.

"Soubi….can we slow down please….!" Ritsuka said out of breath. Soubi nodded and slowed to a walk, his eyes continuing to scan the area for the girl. They walked into the park where they had taken pictures the first time they had met each other. "Soubi there!" Ritsuka pointed to a swing set in the darkness of the surrounding trees, Cecilia was sitting on one swing calmly. They walked up to her, and she looked up in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

"Cecilia calm down would you!? We came here to make sure you were okay!" Ritsuka said.

"IT'S CELIA!! DON'T CALL ME CECILIA!!!!" She yelled.

"Alright, it's Celia….!" Ritsuka said while putting his hands up defensively.

"Celia….nine years ago, did someone introduce you to me?" Soubi asked.

"Yeah….his name was….Seimei….I think…." Cecilia said unsure.

"Than yes I do know you…. I remember now!! Ritsuka your brother introduced you and Celia to each other when you both were only three…." Soubi explained.

"Seimei did…." Ritsuka said while sitting on a swing and going deep into thought. "I don't remember…."

"Ritsuka its okay, it'll come back to you eventually!" Soubi said calmly. "Celia…. Didn't you have a different name when I met you?"

"Yeah….Serafina….or just Sera for short." Celia said. "And when I turned seven mom changed my name to Ciel, I hated the name it sounded like a boys name…. and it was just recently changed to Cecilia…. Celia for short…." Cecilia said.

"Why so many names?" Ritsuka spoke up.

"Mother told me just before she died…. I'm being targeted by this group, and they need me apparently…." Cecilia said calmly. "So mother thought that by changing my name every few years it would throw them off our track, which it didn't, she was killed two years ago….Right after she changed my name." Cecilia said calmly.

"What about your father?" Soubi asked.

"He is constantly drunk….and when I'm around him I get beaten to a bloody pulp, or until I can't see, hear, feel, or move….and sometimes both…." Cecilia whispered while tightening her grip on the chains of the swing.

"Any other friends, a boyfriend perhaps?" Soubi asked again. This time Cecilia turned rigid and looked around the park warily.

"Not really….just Peter….but….we don't get along anymore…." Cecilia whispered.

"Oh….alright then, give me your cell…." Soubi said.

"Alright…." Cecilia nodded before pulling out her black cell phone with a silver rose design on it. "Why….?"

"Incase you need to call me, I'm adding my number…. Call me anytime, I most likely will pick up!" Soubi said while finishing putting his number in the phone and giving it back.

"You were Seimei's friend??" Ritsuka asked.

"I guess…. He always called daily to make sure I was safe…." Cecilia said. Ritsuka quickly took her phone and punched in his number.

"There, incase you need to get a hold of me and Soubi won't answer!!" Ritsuka said while giving it back.

"SERAFINA, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!" A slurred voice called out. Cecilia looked up and stood up, she walked warily over to a man with filthy clothing and looked completely wasted.

"Bye Ritsuka, bye Soubi…." She whispered before being dragged away by the man.

"That must be her father…." Soubi looked after the girl worried slightly.

"Shouldn't we follow her home and make sure she's okay?!" Ritsuka asked.

"Let's go…." Soubi said. Ritsuka nodded and the two started after Cecilia and her father, they walked quickly at first so that they could catch up, and then fell back once Cecilia was within sight.

"Ow, Papa let go please!!" They heard Cecilia beg.

"Serafina shut the fuck up now!!!!" Her Father growled out after smacking her.

"Papa its Cecilia now, Mama told you before she died!!!!" Cecilia was crying and trying to get out of her fathers grip.

"YOU'RE MOTHER ISNT DEAD!! SHE IS JUST ON A BUSINESS TRIP!!" Her Father screamed at her. "AND YOUR NAME IS SERAFINA!!!!" He pulled her into a dilapidated house and shut it with a bang.

"Damn, she's got it pretty bad…." Ritsuka whispered to Soubi.

"Yeah…. Even when she was young she would always have bandages covering some part of her…." Soubi muttered. "We should stay for a little bit longer…." Ritsuka nodded and sat down and watched the house carefully.

Inside the house, everything was going downhill. Cecilia's father had turned the lights on and had found his old whip, it had metal spikes at the tip and the whip itself was as thin as paper, sharp as glass, and sturdy as iron.

"PAPA STOP PLEASE!!!!" Cecilia pleaded with her father before he gagged her and tied her to his bedpost, he started whipping her unrelentingly.

"YOURE MOTHER ISNT DEAD!!!! YOU'RE NAME ISNT CECILIA!! IT'S SERAFINA!!" Her father kept saying over and over. The whip hit her back, wrapped around her arms, around her stomach, and at one point it wrapped around her neck. Finally her father started coming to a close, he whipped her one last time before turning the light off and falling onto the bed and passing out, leaving her tied up, gagged, and sobbing.

"Soubi, the light went out, and there's no more muffled screaming….!" Ritsuka whispered.

"I'll go get her, Ritsuka stay right here and do NOT move…." Soubi said before standing up. He had waited almost an hour to go and get Cecilia, when her screams had started, even if they were muffled, they could be heard by the older man and the smaller boy, both had cringed at each scream. Soubi opened the door, noticing it was unlocked, he walked in and followed the sounds of sobs, he walked into a room and saw Cecilia's father passed out in a bed and Cecilia tied to a bedpost, she was gagged and her shirt was barely existent, whip marks covered her back, arms, shoulders, stomach, and there was even one around her neck. Cecilia twisted her head around when she heard someone walk in, her eyes fearful of who it might be. When Soubi walked closer, he heard a faint sigh of relief, he started untying her, and he took the gag out of her mouth before he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her slim form so she was at least covered.

"Soubi…. You came…." Cecilia murmured.

"Of course…." He picked her up gently and watched when she winced as her back touched his arms. He walked back outside to Ritsuka silently, the boy watched the two of them get closer, and he noticed how Cecilia's eyes were barely staying open and how much paler her skin was then earlier.

"Soubi, will she be okay!!?" Ritsuka asked worried.

"We need to get her to a hospital, she's lost a ton of blood, and there are tons of wounds on her…." Soubi and Ritsuka started walking quickly but gently to the nearest hospital.

"NO…. no hospital…." Cecilia barely got out.

"You need a doctor now!!" Soubi said, the hospital was in their sights.

"NO…. I said no hospital…." Cecilia passed out after barely getting her last sentence out. They walked into the hospital; several nurses saw Cecilia and quickly led Soubi to another room and told him to put Cecilia on one of the bed. He did so and then was ushered out of them room and into the waiting room where Ritsuka sat.

"Soubi! How is she!!?" Ritsuka asked.

"Ritsuka I don't know, let's get you home!" Soubi said.

"NO! I'm staying here!" Ritsuka objected.

"But you have a curfew!" Soubi argued.

"I don't care!! This is more important!!" Ritsuka had tears in his eyes; he refused to let them fall. "I can remember Cecilia a little bit…. We were playing, and you and Seimei were watching us…. Her father came to get her, and Seimei told him to go home, and she stayed the night at my house…." Ritsuka smiled at the new memory.

"That's right Ritsuka…." Soubi patted the boy's head. A nurse walked up to them.

"I have news on the girl you brought in…. She is fine now, she can actually go home surprisingly, and we cleaned and stitched up the wounds, and then bandaged them, as long as she doesn't strain herself she should be fine, does she have a place to stay?" The Nurse said.

"She can stay at my house…." Ritsuka offered.

"Will your parents be okay with it?"

"Yeah, she's an old friend." Ritsuka smiled.

"Alright then, she is in room 113…." She went to go and do paperwork. Soubi and Ritsuka walked to the room specified, when they opened the door, they saw Cecilia awake and pissed.

"I said no hospital!!" She whispered out angrily. She had a bandage around her neck, covering both of her arms from shoulder to wrist, and bandages wrapped around her torso to cover the wounds on her back and stomach.

"Alright, you'll be staying at Ritsuka's house tonight, be good alright?" Soubi ruffled her hair as she glared at him; he picked her up gently with a smile and motioned for Ritsuka to get the door. Ritsuka got the door and followed the two out onto the street. He led them to his house and opened his door.

"Oga-San I'm home, I brought a friend over!!" Ritsuka called out to his mother, who happened to be in the kitchen. Soubi set Cecilia down before nodding to the two and leaving the house. Ritsuka wrapped his arm gently around Cecilia's waist. "Here put your weight on me." He whispered.

"Ritsuka who did you bring home!!?" His mother walked out into the hallway and saw the two. "SERAFINA!!!! Oh my god what happened to you!?" She walked up to Cecilia and took her from Ritsuka; she led Cecilia to the couch in the living room and helped her lay down.

"I'm fine really…." Cecilia whispered exhausted.

"You poor thing, here you rest here, I'll get you a pillow and blanket." Ritsuka's mother hurried out to get what she said she would.

"She really hasn't changed…." Cecilia whispered.

"Only when there are other people around, when it's just her and me…. She gets scary!" Ritsuka said quietly. His mother walked back in, she paced a pillow behind Cecilia's head and draped the blanket over her.

"Now you rest up…." His mother said before dragging Ritsuka into the kitchen. Cecilia stayed awake for about five seconds before it claimed her. "Ritsuka what is she doing here?!" His mother hissed out.

"She's having family trouble, and I offered to let her sleep at my house until they get things sorted out!" Ritsuka whispered so not to wake Cecilia.

"Alright, but only until then!!" His mother said before going to her room and going to bed. Ritsuka sighed and went back to the living room where Cecilia laid, he picked her up gently and walked upstairs.

"Wow, she's so light…." Ritsuka whispered to himself, he set Cecilia on his bed and covered her with a few blankets; there was a knock at his glass door. Already knowing who it was, Ritsuka went and opened it and welcomed Soubi in.

"How is she?" Soubi whispered.

"She's okay I guess, my mother said that she could stay here for awhile!" Ritsuka sat down on his chair by his desk and looked at his fighter.

"That's good….but how long? And where will she go after?" Soubi questioned.

"I don't know…." Ritsuka sighed exhaustedly.

"Ritsuka you need to sleep…." Soubi sat down, his back against a wall. "Come here…." Ritsuka stood up and sat down next to Soubi, the older man pulled Ritsuka onto his lap and held him close, his head resting on the younger. "Sleep well my little Ritsuka…." Ritsuka fell asleep almost instantly.

_Shiki: What did y'all think?? Was it good or bad??_

_Rima: We are thinking of starting a Code Geass Fanfiction!!_

_Shiki: Get outta here!! This is my story!!_

_Rima: But you always interrupt mine…._

_Shiki: Get over it!! Until next time!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shiki: Here it is Chapter Two!_

Cecilia opened her eyes when she heard noises downstairs; she sat up and winced before looking around and faintly remembering her surroundings from her childhood days. When she heard a bang, she got out of the bed and pulled Soubi's jacket closer around her, she went to the shut door and opened it, upon seeing a staircase, she almost moaned but remained silent, and she gripped the banister and worked her way down painfully. Once down, she peeked into the kitchen and hid behind the wall instantly. Ritsuka's mom was currently beating the crap out of Ritsuka. Cecilia worked up the energy and went to barge into the room and demand what was going on, when a pair of gentle arms grabbed her waist, and pulled her back.

"Shh, Ritsuka told me not to interfere under any circumstances!" Soubi whispered, loosing his grip a bit. Cecilia twisted around and glared at him.

"But it's not right! He shouldn't be being beaten!" Cecilia said in an angry whisper. She twisted around when she heard a bang and the sound of a knife being drawn, she saw Ritsuka against the stairs and his mother holding a knife and walking towards him. Cecilia pushed Soubi away and raced to Ritsuka despite her injuries, she stood in front of the cat boy and put her arms out, her own cat ears laid back in anger and fear.

"Celia….!" Ritsuka said shocked.

"Back off bitch! Ritsuka didn't do anything wrong!" Cecilia yelled at his mom.

"It's not my Ritsuka! That's not my Ritsuka!" His Mom said trying to push Cecilia out of the way, but accidentally dragged the knife down her hand. Cecilia winced slightly before regaining her composure and standing firm, not letting her pass. As the blood dripped to the floor, Ritsuka and Soubi stared in shock.

"Cecilia that's enough just move!" Ritsuka said panicked, he went to stand up but fell back down and moaned. Cecilia's gaze hardened at the sound of Ritsuka moaning in pain.

"I'm not moving until she backs off Ritsuka…." Cecilia said softly. Finally after several minutes, his mother dropped the knife and left the house. Cecilia sighed relieved and sank to the floor.

"Celia are you okay?" Ritsuka asked crawling up next to her. He grabbed her hand and looked at Soubi. "Can you get some bandages?" Soubi nodded and left to get what Ritsuka had requested.

"Ritsuka why does she do that to you! It's not right!" Cecilia said looking at the cat boy, tears welling up in her eyes, her cat ears still against her head but this time because of confusion.

"I'll tell you why if you tell me why your father beats you…." Ritsuka said. Cecilia was quiet then, her eyes stared at the floor as Soubi walked back in.

"Cecilia I never did ask Seimei why he beat you, do you think you can tell us?" Soubi said examining her wound before cleaning it and bandaging it carefully.

"I don't really…." Cecilia looked around and thought of something. "Where is Seimei? I haven't seen him! Is he at college?" Ritsuka and Soubi looked at each other.

"Well….um….actually…." Ritsuka started.

"I'm right here!" A Voice spoke up from the top of the staircases. "Ritsuka you really should lock your window, don't want anyone you don't like getting in here now would you?" Seimei said walking down the stairs. "Hello Serafina, how have you been?"

"Seimei!" Cecilia stood up and hugged the older boy tightly. Soubi stood between Seimei and Ritsuka. "Its Celia now…."

"Celia is it….?" Seimei said hugging the smaller girl back. Cecilia winced and pulled away quickly. "Celia….did you're father….?" Seimei said, and not waiting for any answer and twisted Celia around and pulled Soubi's jacket off of her and looked at the white bandages covering her.

"Umm….Seimei…." Cecilia blushed as she held the jacket up to her front. Ritsuka looked away, his face red.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Seimei said, he walked back up the stairs and came down with a gray shirt, Cecilia pulled it on grateful.

"Seimei what do you want?" Soubi asked pulling Cecilia behind him, making sure to keep both children behind him and away from Seimei.

"Why I came to see my beloved brother!" Seimei started.

"Really….? Or do you just want to kill Soubi and take me with you!" Ritsuka asked harshly. Cecilia looked at everyone, confusion written across her face.

"Why of course not that! I came to take Celia to Seven Moons where she should be! So she can get her Sacrifice!" Seimei said, he walked up to them and looked at Soubi. "Get out of the way Soubi!" After several minutes Soubi couldn't help but move to the side. Ritsuka now stood between Seimei and Cecilia.

"I won't let you take her!" Ritsuka said firmly. Seimei grabbed Ritsuka's upper arm, and squeezed hard. Ritsuka cried out, a bruise had already started forming there from his mothers' abuse. Seimei shoved Ritsuka away and grabbed Cecilia's neck loosely.

"Seimei….why?" Cecilia asked, betrayal set deep in her eyes.

"Because I'm going to use you!" Seimei smirked; he pulled the back of her shirt up and smirked. "No need to find you a sacrifice you've got one right there!" He pointed at Ritsuka before letting go of her and vanishing. Cecilia fell to the ground once again.

"What the hell is going on!" She begged to know. Soubi walked over to Cecilia and kneeled down next to her; he pulled the back of her shirt up and saw what he hadn't noticed in all the years he had known her.

"Ritsuka…." Soubi whispered. "She has 'Loveless' written on her back…." Ritsuka looked up shocked.

"What?" Ritsuka asked.

"The whip wounds and knife wounds combined form the word 'Loveless'…." Soubi said letting go of the shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Cecilia screamed at them.

"Celia calm down, we'll explain everything…. Soubi can we go to your house and then talk?" Ritsuka asked eyeing the door like he was expecting Seimei or his mother to come back in.

"Of course Ritsuka…." Soubi helped Cecilia up. "Stick close Celia, we don't know if Seimei has any other plans…." Cecilia nodded and grabbed Soubi's hand. Ritsuka grabbed Cecilia's other hand and the three of them walked out of the house warily. It took several minutes, but they were soon enough standing outside of Soubi's front door, waiting for the older man to unlock the door. Ritsuka was scanning the area and Cecilia was staring at the ground.

"Soubi hurry up!" Ritsuka said finally breaking the silence. Soubi unlocked the door then and opened it, he let Ritsuka and Cecilia walk in first before he followed and locked the door.

"Ritsuka it only took me a minute…." Soubi said putting his keys down.

"Now….tell me what is going on this instant or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you two!" Cecilia said glaring at the two boys who both winced at her icy glare.

"Alright we'll tell you, but it's a long story…." Ritsuka said sighing and sitting down.

_Shiki: Okay so no inspiration for this one right now…. But like we promised on another story, we will update at LEAST once a month….so here it is….the sucky chapter number two…._


	3. Im Back

Hello Everyone! So its been two years since I last updated any of my stories! And for starters my -Man fanfiction Unreal Relationships shall be ending soon! Im back in my writer mind set, so I'll be tackling one fanfiction at a time! The ones with more chapters shall be my priorities, and unfortunately the ones with very few chapters wont be continued until I finish others! Im glad if there are still people who are waiting for chapters to be updated, and I'll be overjoyed if you all don't try and kill me for vanishing! Tons of things happened over that two year period! Some were bad, but most of the things that happened have completely changed my life! And thanks to all of it im back to writing! So be looking forward to stories being updated, a few might even be deleted because I no longer hold any interest in it! But I will notify you before that happens! Until then!

Shiki


End file.
